Ninshu: Fly on the Wing of Love
by Tailzrexen
Summary: This ones for you Craig Parkes.


This story starts in a place which oddly enough wasn't menora for a change... weird. The land of this story is called "Ninshu" this was because they tried to shoo off as many ninjas as possible. In the beginning of Ninshu the ladys man of Menora "Tailz Rexen" was helping out the lady man of menora "Chibiusa Ling" and the teen grid kid "Exaltedlove".

Exalted and Chibi shared a very deep emotion "Greed" but Chibi was poor and Exalted rich. Exalted gave Chibi 7625 Shekels which made Chibi very pleased so (s)he began to work on the land of Ninshu. Chibi however had the attention span of a fruit fly so the land of Ninshu was lacking and had nothing going for it.

Exalted placed a deadline on Chibi as Tailz was already done with the manual labor he was ordered to do. Chibi panicked and decided to rush the land of Ninshus construction which made it a very small boring land. Exalted being the oblivious man that he is ignored it waiting for the shekels to flow in.

With the new unfinished land of Ninshu being released the population was booming and it seemed all was well. Suddenly the real owners of the land were revealed "Darkpyrolord Zenfold", "Shikai Kanto" and "Kiwado" which disturbed Tailz as he knew better than to trust leeches. Being called leeches upset the three headed leech abomination and one of the heads threatened to kill Tailz so the other two heads nodded and agreed since they all share one mind. Nothing came from this because leeches just slither along and suck the life out of things and luckily Tailz had leech repellent.

The land of Ninshu was mystically transported to a land away from the three headed leech monster which made alot of people happy except the leeches but leeches are never happy without life to suck out. Tailz moved on with the new land and kept working pointlessly as most of his work was thrown away by Chibi.

Slowly the people of Ninshu disappeared which confused Chibi so she just gave up without trying. Exalted noticed that Chibi was gone and began to sob and weep for the death of his perfect Ninshu. Suddenly a leech that nobody had noticed before even when he was with the others stepped up and tried to fix Ninshu... Ha. His name was "Zeke Langer".

Zeke brought people into the land of Ninshu from the old lands of menora and other lands full of weeaboos. The land of Ninshu was filling up again but it was meaningless since they would just leave again instantly. Zeke kept a few people around with promises of power and that turned out well right? Most of the people with power just abused it making most of the population into sex deviants almost like a plague.

Chibi with her fruit fly attention span suddenly went back to Ninshu for some more shekels and brought new attractions to Ninshu. Tailz came back and once again tried to help but it was no use it seems nobody listens to the voice of reason. As Tailz wandered the land of Ninshu he discovered many friends were corrupted by the evil energy in Ninshu so they suddenly hated Tailz. Tailz knew that power always gets to peoples heads and it creates leeches.

Tailz was tired of the corrupted energys within Ninshu and told Exalted the land was going to be destroyed unless he actually did something. Exalted was confused because he never knew that doing something for someone made them happy. Exalted threatened Tailz with dark secrets but Tailz did not care and exclaimed that Ninshu was Menora 2 in disguise.

Suddenly the 3 headed leech bursted through into the new land of Ninshu and became new leaders of it. Exalted didnt care he just needed to get those shekels and fast. Chibi confused by everything as usual left Ninshu again which made the sim die for awhile once again. All this did was prove Tailz right for the 461st time.

After a down time Chibi came back (again?) saying how she wont do that much work but still wanted the shekels anyway. Tailz had said to Chibi previously that shes lazy and changed her opinions on anything as soon as the shekels are in front of her. This was true as Chibi has said how menora was a bad sim but worked on it for a long time for some shekels. When the shekels stop flowing Chibi switched to the next project about 5 times before she stuck to anything.

Chibi started putting as much work as a fruit fly could muster into the land of Ninshu but it just wasnt enough. Menora 2 aka Ninshu was dying a slow and painful menora style death and Chibi could no longer accept it. The energy of menora had seeped into Chibi as she transformed into the new Mccready.

Mccready 2 began to do the dance of a thousand menorians which permanently corrupted the land of Ninshu for all eternity. Ninshu was now nothing more than a name for the land of new menora. The real Mccready had a land of his own at this time but im sure we dont need to explain why that is already hilarious. Having 2 Menora 2s was confusing for the people of the land but since nobody even cares about the original Mccready they just went with Mccready 2 since sequels are usually always good right?

Tailz Rexen took a peek into Ninshu and noticed everybody was flying in the air. Ninjas dont usually fly and Tailz finally saw Ninshu for what it actually was. A Soul Society/Ninja/SAO rehash with people that can fly like fairys and where everybody that didnt have power in the land complained. Complaining meant nothing to the people with power in the land of Ninshu because becoming a leech is a very infectious disease. The land was empty with nothing but leeches and Tailz sighed as another sim was destroyed by people who just can't deal with his girth.


End file.
